


When love and death embrace

by Nemesis01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01
Summary: James e Scorpius si incontrano in un momento molto difficile e, insieme, affronteranno cose del tutto inaspettate. Riuscirà l'amore a superare la morte?





	1. Chapter 1

**00 – The funeral of hearts**

 

>  «Has no one told you she's not breathing?
> 
> Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to:
> 
> Hello»

 

_08 Novembre 2011  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

 

\- VATTENE IMMEDIATAMENTE! -

\- Ginny, ascolta, io... -

\- NON VOGLIO ASCOLTARE UN CAZZO, HARRY, VATTENE! -

\- Dai, tesoro, non fare così, e i bambini? -

\- Tesoro un cazzo. Tu ora prendi il baule e te ne vai con le tue gambe, prima che io decida di lanciarti una Maledizione Cruciatus, siamo intesi? –

Il tono della donna non sembrava ammettere repliche: era stato risoluto e minaccioso, proprio come voleva che fosse.

\- Posso almeno salutarli? -

\- Te ne devi andare!! - gli urlò contro Ginny, lanciandogli un piatto di porcellana che si frantumò rumorosamente sul pavimento.

 

Il frastuono si udì distintamente fino alla stanza di James Sirius Potter. Quest'ultimo aveva solo sette anni, eppure era dotato di un grande intelletto oltre che di buon cuore. Proprio per questo, quando i suoi genitori avevano iniziato a litigare, i suoi fratelli minori si erano intrufolati nel suo letto in cerca di conforto, tremando per lo spavento.

\- Papà andrà via? - chiese Lily piangendo, - Non voglio che se ne va! -

\- Papà ci abbandonerà e finiremo all'orfanotrofio! -

\- Albus, Lily, non dovete piangere, ok? -

James allontanò l'orecchio dalla porta, rinunciando a origliare l’ennesimo litigio iniziato dai loro genitori, dato che aveva una cosa più importante da fare: rassicurare i suoi fratelli. Infatti si avvicinò a loro e, stando seduti sullo stesso letto, lasciò che la coperta li avvolgesse.

\- Mamma e papà faranno pace, Lily, e non finiremo all'orfanotrofio! Se papà va via, avremo sempre la mamma o viceversa. –

\- La mamma è tanto arrabbiata, - piagnucolò la bambina.

\- Lo so, ma vedrai che faranno pace, - cercò di rassicurarla James. I tre si strinsero in un abbraccio solido e vennero interrotti dall’ennesimo rumore: la porta della cameretta era stata aperta improvvisamente e con violenza, tant’è che la maniglia aveva battuto contro il muro, scorticandolo.

 

\- Se non vuoi andare via tu, andremo via noi, - aveva urlato Ginny disperata e si era avvicinata ai bambini.

\- Ginny, che cazzo fai? Non puoi andare via così, senza parlare, senza confrontarti! E non puoi portare via i bambini, sono anche figli miei! –

\- Non più, - rispose la donna, rivolgendogli uno sguardo gelido. In seguito, Ginny aveva avvolto Lily nella coperta e l’aveva data in braccio al primogenito, - Ora ce ne andiamo dai nonni, va bene? –

\- No, non ve ne andate da nessuna parte, - rispose Harry, afferrando un braccio del piccolo Albus. Quest’ultimo iniziò a piangere e allungò la mano verso il fratello maggiore, scatenando un vagito anche nella sorellina.

\- Albus, viene con me! – urlò la donna.

\- NON SE NE VA NESSUNO DA CASA, OK? – cercò d’imporsi Harry: non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto scaturire quella reazione in Ginny. Ultimamente litigavano spesso per delle cose futili, come il tubetto del dentifricio non arrotolato o la tavoletta del water alzata, ma a mente fredda non riuscì a trovare un motivo plausibile per quella sceneggiata.

 

Ginny gli rivolse un’espressione truce e, dopo avergli appioppato i bambini, afferrò la borsa contenente i propri effetti e si recò verso la porta di casa, seguita a ruota dai membri della sua famiglia.

\- Oh, Ginny, - chiamò Harry disperato, - Per favore, sediamoci e parliamone, ti rendi conto di quello che sta succedendo? I bambini, loro hanno paura… -

Il capofamiglia cercò di cullare la piccola Lily che era in preda al pianto, mentre James tentava stoicamente di far sì che Albus smettesse di piangere.

Infine, la donna rivolse l’ultima occhiata glaciale al marito e aprì la porta, riversandosi in strada.

\- GINNY! – chiamò Harry senza riscontro; allora rincorse la moglie, raggiungendola sul ciglio della carreggiata.

 

Pioveva quella sera e la temperatura era troppo bassa per poter uscire senza soprabito. Anche i bambini avevano freddo e tremavano, probabilmente non solo per le condizioni climatiche.

\- GINNY!! – urlò nuovamente Harry. Ginny non aveva neanche salutato i bambini prima di allontanarsi dall’appartamento; se ne era andata lasciando il marito e i figli senza un valido motivo. Harry, con in braccio Lily, bagnato dalla pioggia e tenendo per mano il piccolo Albus, la guardò allontanarsi esterrefatto.

 

\- MAMMA! – urlò James; il tono era sconvolto e pieno di paura.

 

Un clackson.   
Un tonfo.   
Un urlo.

 

* * *

 

Se dire ad Albus e Lily che la loro mamma era morta e che non sarebbe più tornata a casa fu difficile, non fu certo l’impresa più ardua che Harry dovette sostenere quell’autunno. James, stravolto per quello che era successo in famiglia, trascorse alcuni giorni senza proferire parola; aveva mangiato a stento e solo perché Harry aveva insistito molto. Un giorno, però, si erano trovati al centro commerciale babbano per acquistare degli abiti per il funerale e James aveva espresso il desiderio di comprare un vinile esposto nella vetrina di un negozio; era un vecchio disco dei  _the Beatles_  e, commosso per il semplice fatto che suo figlio avesse parlato, l’uomo non era riuscito a negargli quell’emozione. Quella sera James aveva trascorso la maggior parte del tempo chiuso in cameretta ad ascoltare “ _Let it be_ ”.

 

Il funerale, invece, fu completamente straziante. La signora Weasley non riusciva a capacitarsi della dipartita della figlia e pianse per tutta la durata della celebrazione, insieme a suo marito. I coniugi Weasley non erano a conoscenza di quanto Ginny fosse stressata ultimamente e Harry preferì non aggravare la situazione, limitandosi a sostenere i suoi suoceri.

Ron e Hermione, invece, erano stati molto d’aiuto e si erano occupati di tante noiose faccende burocratiche che avevano contornato la perdita naturale della famiglia Potter.

 

Quando la commemorazione fu terminata, Harry rimase fermo vicino la lapide della moglie e tutti coloro che avevano preso parte al funerale passarono per un saluto. Albus e Lily erano rimasti con lo zio Ron, mentre James era seduto per terra con i calzoncini neri sporchi di terra e fanghiglia. Era rimasto in silenzio e non aveva pianto; solo in quel momento Harry rifletté sul fatto che, da quando Ginny era morta, non aveva lasciato trasparire alcuna emozione.

 

\- Mi dispiace per la tua perdita, Potter. Sul serio. –

La voce di Draco Malfoy spezzò il flusso dei pensieri di Harry, che si limitò a donargli un sorriso di circostanza. Il suo ex compagno di scuola e sventura stringeva la mano del suo unico figlio che, contrariamente al padre, sembrava essere un tipo allegro e socievole; per questo, probabilmente, quando si accorse di James gli si avvicinò senza batter ciglio.

\- Ciao, io sono Scorpius, - disse il bambino accomodandosi accanto a James. Quest’ultimo si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata curiosa.

\- Tu come ti chiami? –

\- James, - rispose soltanto.

\- Ciao James! – salutò il bambino sorridendo spontaneo, - Ti piacciono i fiori? –

\- Non tanto. –

\- Sei triste? –

James si voltò a guardarlo battendo gli occhi. Incredibilmente, quel bambino era stato il primo a fargli quella domanda, almeno in maniera tanto diretta. Gli avevano chiesto se stava bene, una volta, e lui aveva detto sì: non aveva malattie né si era rotto un osso, quindi stava bene; ma nessuno gli aveva chiesto se fosse triste o meno.

\- Sì, - rispose semplicemente, e tornò a fissare la lapide di fronte ai suoi occhi.

\- Quando sono triste il mio papà mi dà un abbraccio. Vuoi un abbraccio? –

\- No! –

\- Perché? –

\- Io… no! –

\- Ma sei triste! E quando sono triste e papà mi abbraccia, poi non sono triste. Vuoi un abbraccio? – propose di nuovo il più piccolo; stavolta, però, non aspettò la risposta di James e si fiondò ad abbracciarlo.

 

\- Ehm, grazie Malfoy, - rispose Harry, fissando di sottecchi il piccolo Scorpius avvicinarsi al proprio figlio.

\- Immagino che sia una situazione difficile per te e i tuoi figli, - gli disse Malfoy, - Quindi se posso fare qualcosa… -

\- Ti ringrazio, veramente, ma sto bene. Al momento mi preoccupa solo James, - sbuffò Harry, - Ultimamente è molto silenzioso e non parla con nessuno. –

\- Beh, parla con mio figlio, - commentò Draco, indicandogli la loro progenie con uno sguardo. Harry batté le ciglia e si voltò di scatto verso l’altro.

\- Che ne dici di venire a casa qualche volta? –

\- Con Scorpius? –

\- Sì, con Scorpius. –

\- Va bene. Spediscimi un gufo e arriveremo a Grimmauld Place. –

\- In realtà penso che presto ci trasferiremo, - disse Harry grattandosi sulla nuca qualche attimo. I capelli gli erano cresciuti più del previsto durante quella settimana ed erano, ovviamente, scompigliati.

\- Un trasloco? –

\- Sì, beh, io e Ginny volevamo già andare via… Prendere una casa tutta nostra, che non fosse appartenuta a nessuno prima. Nessuno che noi conosciamo, intendo… sai, qualcosa che non ci facesse ricordare la Guerra Magica e le morti delle persone care. –

Draco l’ascoltò annuendo di tanto in tanto mentre un vago senso di colpa si faceva largo nel suo animo; sapeva, in realtà, di essere stato causa tante volte dei mali dell’altro.

\- Avevamo comprato casa in un paese del sud, a Brighton. Avevamo finito dei lavori di ristrutturazione e al Ministero erano anche intervenuti per degli incantesimi di protezione. Dovevamo solo trasferirci… però poi lei è… - Harry si bloccò, mordendosi le labbra dall’interno. Gli occhi erano diventati lucidi e lui avvertì un leggero pizzicore all’interno e cercò di trattenersi.

\- Va tutto bene, Harry. Non c’è bisogno che mi dai spiegazioni di sorta, - disse Draco. Harry sorrise e scosse leggermente la testa.

\- Traslocheremo in questi giorni, ti invierò un gufo con l’indirizzo preciso. –

\- Sarà mia premura risponderti. -                  

 

* * *

 

 

Note a margine:

Eccomi qui con una nuova fan fiction, giusto perché non ne ho ancora due da aggiornare e continuare. Tuttavia, dato che sarò assente per un po’ di giorni, ho pensato di lasciarvi questa intro per ricordarvi di me!

Ringrazio fratella [Pally93](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=915522) per avermi fatto da beta e per il sostegno morale durante la stesura di questa storia (sto ancora ridendo per quei commenti, sappilo!).

Il mio invito è sempre quello di seguirmi sulla mia [pagina](https://www.facebook.com/gremesis) facebook per avere novità, spoiler o scambiare due chiacchiere!

Nel frattempo vi ringrazio per aver letto e spero di poter leggere un vostro parere! ♥

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**01 – He was the wind**

       

> «Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.
> 
> And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.
> 
> Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.»

 

 _27 Settembre 2021_  
Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria  
di Hogwarts

Era una domenica sera buia e l’aria già profumava d’autunno. James e Scorpius erano rintanati nella Stanza delle Necessità, seduti su un divano giallo e morbido. Scorpius gli era seduto accanto; l'unica luce era quella di un lume ad olio e l’unico suono che si ascoltava era quello di un giradischi incantato che suonava “ _Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?_ ”.

James era un appassionato di musica rock babbana e, col tempo, aveva costretto Scorpius all’ascolto di milioni di canzoni di vario genere, ma quella rimaneva una delle sue preferite.

\- La canzone è bella, ma preferisco quando la canti tu, - disse Scorpius sorridendo. James ricambiò e allungò il braccio intorno alle sue spalle, lasciando che la testa dell’altro si adagiasse sul proprio petto.

-  _Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, -_  canticchiò ridacchiando e gli ammiccò. James continuò a sovrastare il volume del grammofono e Scorpius, ad occhi socchiusi, si lasciò cullare dalla sua voce calda e armoniosa.

 

Quando la canzone fu terminata ci fu un breve silenzio, privo di imbarazzo o quant’altro: sembrava che i due fossero nati per restare così, abbracciati in silenzio su un divano, con null’altro da condividere se non il tempo. Poi James cambiò idea e si decise a dargli un bacio; inclinò leggermente la testa nello sporgersi verso Scorpius. Le loro labbra si incontrarono e le loro lingue, per nulla timide, si lasciarono coinvolgere in una coreografia che conoscevano alla perfezione.

\- Sei bellissimo, - borbottò James guardandolo negli occhi; Scorpius non riuscì a reggere a lungo quello sguardo e, pudico, indirizzò i suoi verso la porzione di pelle nuda che fuoriusciva dalla lieve scollatura della camicia di James.

 

La puntina del giradischi ancora in funzione emetteva una strana vibrazione per nulla fastidiosa a causa della polvere, sembrava una cosa proveniente dal secolo precedente e, sebbene fosse un’invenzione babbana, riusciva a creare una strana atmosfera: era come se si stessero raccogliendo in un rifugio nascosto e da lì, abbracciati e sbaciucchiandosi, potessero udire in lontananza i rumorini del mondo, in un universo che apparteneva esclusivamente a loro.

I baci divennero sempre più umidi e appassionati fino a quando James, con dei gesti secchi e quasi ordinari, gli sbottonò la camicia e i pantaloni della divisa. Scorpius mugolò, poiché James aveva sempre le mani fredde e la cattivissima abitudine di mordicchiarlo lì dove capitava; quella volta, infatti, gli lasciò un segnetto poco più sotto dell’onfalo e lui odiava quando si avvicinava all’ombelico.

 

\- Mi fa impressione quando mi tocchi l’ombelico! – precisò Scorpius. Non era una novità nemmeno quella: James sapeva perfettamente quanto lui odiasse quel punto ma dispettosamente continuava a mordicchiarlo o a graffiarlo nelle zone ad esso limitrofe.

Potter sghignazzò a quel mezzo rimprovero e sospinse con poca delicatezza il ragazzo fino a farlo stendere sul divano. - Allora ti morderò qui, - precisò, affondando i suoi denti sul fianco sinistro del ragazzo. Scorpius borbottò qualcosa, un mezzo insulto, ma lo lasciò fare: non sapeva dirgli di no. Non aveva mai saputo farlo e per questo era rimasto svestito a metà di fronte al suo sguardo, mentre l’altro era ancora coperto dai vestiti.

James si sollevò facendo leva sulle ginocchia e rimase a cavalcioni sull’altro mentre, a sua volta, si sbottonava la camicia e i pantaloni della divisa intanto che Scorpius abbassava i propri, facendoli scivolare fino alle ginocchia.

 

\- Ti ho mai detto che mi piacciono le tue chiappette? – chiese James sogghignando.

Scorpius non rispose e incurvò le labbra dopo essersele inumidite con la punta della lingua; si sollevò un po’ e allungò la mano destra per sfiorare l’inguine dell’altro al di sopra della biancheria. Il sesso di James si indurì gradualmente sotto l’impronta leggera del ragazzo per poi fuoriuscire da un batuffolo di peluria scura.

\- Beh, anche se non me lo dici, lo percepisco… - rispose Scorpius mentre gli scostava la biancheria; si prese due secondi per poterlo ammirare, poiché anche se conosceva ogni anfratto del corpo del ragazzo era sempre bello poterne godere la bellezza.

James sorrise e si riversò su di lui nel dargli l’ennesimo bacio appassionato. I capelli lunghi e rossicci accarezzavano il collo e le clavicole di Scorpius che, disteso sotto di lui, gli massaggiava il pene eretto.

\- Ti voglio, adesso, - sussurrò James contro il suo orecchio. Scorpius non ebbe neanche il tempo di proporre una posizione o avanzare un’obiezione dato che l’altro ragazzo l’aveva afferrato e fatto girare di spalle: si ritrovò ad avere il petto posato sul bracciolo e gli occhi chiusi che sgranò solo quando percepì la sua lingua umida scorrergli tra le natiche.

\- Adesso! – esclamò Scorpius eccitato e impaziente.

 

Potter emise un respiro più deciso, simile a un ghigno, mentre la sua lingua punzecchiava l’apertura di Scorpius e, talvolta, scendeva più giù fino a leccargli i testicoli. La cosa mandò il ragazzo completamente su di giri; incurvò la schiena e abbassò la testa nell’avvertire scariche d’adrenalina provenire dai bassifondi. Infine, tutto si fermò.

 

Scorpius respirò a malapena e udì il rumore di una boccetta che veniva stappata; un profumo di pesca speziata aleggiò nell’aria ed un secondo dopo le dita fredde di James avevano spalmato del lubrificante tra le sue natiche.

Pochi attimi dopo le mani gelide di James gli stringevano il fianco e il suo pene turgido era dentro Scorpius.

\- Cazzo Jamie, - finse di lamentarsi Scorpius, - Hai le mani congelate! –

\- Ma che ti importa delle mani… - borbottò l’altro che, con una spinta decisa, affondò nell’apertura di Malfoy, che mugolò.

James si muoveva con dolcezza e il suo bacino sfregava contro le natiche pallide dell’altro ragazzo con dei colpi che si facevano mano a mano più veloci. Le unghie dipinte con lo smalto nero della mano sinistra di James affondavano nella carne biancastra del ragazzo, mentre quella destra era volta a masturbarlo per recargli piacere.

 

I loro corpi si reclamavano e ora si scontravano, entrando in collisione e creando un rumore sordo, intermittente, di due pelli che si attaccavano e di due respiri che si mescolavano, coprendo il rumore della puntina del giradischi che, ignaro, continuava a muoversi.

 

* * *

 

 

 _15 Dicembre 2020_  
Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria  
di Hogwarts

James aveva appena tirato un pugno sullo zigomo di Peter Fields, il brillante prefetto di Corvonero. Quest’ultimo si era innervosito e aveva prevedibilmente reagito all’attacco, colpendolo a sua volta, dando vita a una vera e propria rissa tra i corridoi.

\- Jamie, Jamie, BASTA! FERMATI! – urlò Scorpius, cercando di allontanare il ragazzo da Peter. James, però, non sembrava dargli retta; aveva tirato un altro pugno a Peter e quest’ultimo gli aveva spaccato il labbro con una testata.

\- BASTA! VOI DUE! FINITELA! –

Scorpius s’intromise tra i due e poggiò le mani sul petto di un agitato James.

\- Basta, ok? – gli chiese, fissandolo negli occhi. Il ragazzo abbassò le braccia e si ripulì la bocca con il dorso della mano, sporcando di sangue un lembo camicia. Quando James si fu calmato, almeno in apparenza, Scorpius aiutò Peter a rialzarsi.

\- Questo sta fuori come un Doxy! –

\- Stai bene? – chiese Scorpius, preoccupato per lui.

\- Sì, sì, sto bene… ma questo è un folle! –

\- E tu sei un coglione! – ruggì James.

\- ZITTI! – ordinò Scorpius. Peter li fissò in silenzio e scosse la testa amareggiato, - Vado a darmi una ripulita. Ci vediamo in biblioteca prima di cena? -

\- Va bene, sì, grazie e… scusalo… -

\- Non ti preoccupare, - sorrise Peter, provando a chinarsi per dargli un bacio; gesto che, però, scatenò l’ennesima reazione violenta in Potter, che l’allontanò con uno spintone. Peter gli lanciò uno sguardo assassino prima di salutare ugualmente Scorpius con un bacio e di andare via.

 

Rimasti soli, Scorpius e James si guardarono negli occhi in silenzio. Il primo a spezzare quella finta quiete fu Malfoy che, in preda alla sua ossessione per le divise in ordine, iniziò a sistemare la sciattezza dell’altro.

\- Allora? Che ti salta in mente? –

\- Quello ti stava baciando. –

-  _Quello_ è il mio ragazzo, James, - gli ricordò Scorpius.

\- …ma quello ti stava baciando, davanti a me! –

\- Sei passato in corridoio, sai quante coppiette di sbaciucchiano in corridoio? –

\- Ma io ero lì! –

\- E quindi? – sbuffò Malfoy, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

James era sempre stato geloso e possessivo, ma, d’altro canto, si era sempre rifiutato di intraprendere una vera e propria relazione con Scorpius. Proprio qualche mese prima ne avevano parlato e Malfoy gli aveva chiesto se volesse essere il suo fidanzato, ma James aveva riso e aveva detto che queste erano cose “da femminucce”.

\- Cosa vuoi da me, Jamie? –

Quella di Scorpius fu una domanda retorica anche perché proseguì senza attendere risposta, - Hai detto che non volevi essere il mio fidanzato e… -

\- …e tu hai subito ripiegato su quella specie di Augurey? –

\- James, tu, aaah! – sbuffò Scorpius, spintonandolo leggermente per allontanarselo.

\- Hai detto “io ti amo James” e una settimana dopo ti sei già messo con quel bell’imbusto? –

\- Dopo un mese, - lo corresse l’altro scuotendo la testa.

\- Un mese, una settimana… cazzo, è questo il tuo ideale d’amore? Rimpiazzarmi alla prima occasione? –

 

Scorpius avrebbe voluto prenderlo a botte e insultarlo ma riuscì solo a squadrarlo ad occhi sgranati. Loro due si conoscevano da anni e ognuno aveva imparato a relazionarsi con l’altro in base ai propri pregi e difetti; si erano compresi per anni, tra i primi baci e le prime esperienze. James era stato la persona a cui aveva dato il primo bacio e poteva rientrare nella categoria del “primo amore”, quello che non si dimentica mai; ma era anche quello che, quando gli si era dichiarato, aveva risposto “perché?” per poi liquidarlo con qualche frase scialba sull’inesistenza dell’amore e sull’ipocrisia dei legami sentimentali. A quel punto Scorpius gli aveva chiesto di non vedersi per qualche tempo, per riuscire a inghiottire quella notizia; erano stati giorni duri, perché James era praticamente ovunque nella sua vita.

Era quello da chiamare per condividere gioie e dolori, per studiare insieme, per commentare il nuovo look di Lily o per sparlare dei nuovi gossip scolastici; ed era quello con cui fare l’amore e quello da baciare sotto il vischio a Natale.

\- Sei… un imbecille, James, - sancì Scorpius, indietreggiando, - Non capisci un cazzo! – urlò, infine, voltandosi per andarsene. Aveva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era quella di scoppiare a piangere proprio davanti a lui.

 

James fu lesto e l’acciuffò per il polso prima di sbatterlo con le spalle al muro, in una rapida sequenza di gesti che non gli avrebbero dato modo di muoversi; gli afferrò, poi, entrambi i polsi e poggiò la propria fronte contro quella dell’altro ragazzo per tenerlo fermo in quel modo. Scorpius sembrava dimenarsi senza troppa convinzione e aveva gli occhi chiusi, eppure, le ciglia erano già umide di lacrime trattenute, suo malgrado, troppe volte.

\- Smettila di fare questi giochetti e lasciami andare, - si lamentò Scorpius con voce strozzata, - Sto cercando di ricostruirmi senza di te, - sentenziò.

James strofinò la fronte contro il ragazzo quasi come se fosse una carezza e lasciò che le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorassero per dei secondi; infine, lo liberò dalla presa per avvolgerlo in un caldo abbraccio. Scorpius lasciò scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi e rimase totalmente inerme, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, cinto dal ragazzo.

 

\- Non posso lasciarti andare, - sussurrò James proprio contro al suo orecchio. Aveva utilizzato un tono sconsolato ma non era stato premeditato o calcolato, anzi, da come il ragazzo aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia sembrava perfino seccato dall’ammissione appena fatta.

Scorpius scoppiò a piangere e, debolmente, sollevò le mani per ricambiare quell’abbraccio; le poggiò sui fianchi di James e strinse, senza troppa forza, il maglioncino sgualcito che indossava.

\- E allora che devo fare? – chiese, infine, Malfoy, - Cosa devo fare? –

\- Non lo so, - soffiò James, - Io… non lo so. –

 

Il pianto di Scorpius era sommesso e sembrava essere interminabile per James che continuò, con tutto l’amore che poteva offrirgli, a tenerlo stretto.

Pochi minuti dopo portò le mani sulle sue guance rigate da quelle lacrime silenziose e tentò di asciugargliele con i polpastrelli, senza troppa riuscita; allora provò a baciarlo, senza alcun secondo fine. Lasciò che le loro labbra si bagnassero a vicenda in un bacio delicato per alcuni secondi, prima di staccarsi per guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Cazzo, James, - singhiozzò Scorpius, - Hai le mani gelate. –

 

* * *

_10 Dicembre 2012_  
The Cliff, 23  
Brighton Marina

I Malfoy sembravano essere diventati di casa in quella nuova “Casa Potter”, tant’è che Scorpius aveva lasciato lì anche alcuni giochi magici per poterli condividere con i suoi nuovi amici.

Perfino Draco non storceva troppo il naso quando Harry l’invitava a cena e gli propinava quei piatti babbani che odiava tanto.

\- Bambini, non correte per le scale che vi fate male! – li riprese il signor Potter.

\- Lasciali giocare, male che vada li portiamo al San Mungo, - scherzò Draco con un umorismo tipicamente macabro. Harry scosse il capo affranco e poi si piantò le mani sui fianchi.

\- Pizza? –

\- …pizza sarebbe quella specie di disco croccante pieno di cose? –

\- Esatto! –

\- Che abominio, Potter, ma perché non ti prendi un elfo domestico? –

\- Pizzaaaaaa! – la parola era giù giunta ad una spettinatissima e allegra Lily, che batteva le mani felice. Harry la prese in braccio e la sollevò in aria, ridendo.

\- La principessa di papà ha già deciso Malfoy, pizza! –

 

* * *

 

_05 Gennaio 2013_  
The Cliff, 23  
Brighton Marina

\- Jamie, mi canti di nuovo quella canzone? –

 

Scorpius e James si trovavano sul letto nella cameretta del primogenito dei Potter ed erano entrambi pronti per addormentarsi. Non era la prima volta che Scorpius s’intratteneva per dormire a casa dei Potter e, dato che erano entrambi molto minuti, ogni volta James condivideva il letto con lui. I due bambini erano diventati migliori amici, tant’è che quando i Malfoy non potevano andare dai Potter o viceversa, chiedevano ai rispettivi genitori di potersi vedere.

\- Va bene, - rispose James, girandosi su un fianco per guardare l’altro bimbo. Dormivano in mezzo a un mare di cuscini colorati, avvolti da lenzuola turchese e rosa salmone.

-  _When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see: no I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me…_  - la voce del bambino sembrò carezzevole nell’intonare quella melodia tanto dolce, tant’è che Scorpius chiuse gli occhi e assunse un’espressione rilassata.

-  _So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand by me, stand by me. If the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall or the mountains should crumble to the sea, I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me_ … -

Scorpius l’ascoltò cantare e allungò una manina per afferrare un lembo della maglietta di James, stringendola tra le dita piccole e cicciotte.

\- Ti voglio bene Jamie, - bisbigliò tra veglia e sonno.

James sorrise dolcemente e chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, rimboccando le coperte all’altro, - Ti voglio bene anche io, Scorpius. –

 

* * *

 

 

Note a margine:

Eccomi qui il secondo capitolo di questa fan fiction betata da fratella [Pally93](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=915522)! La suddetta non solo mi ha corretto i vari strafalcioni ma ha letto questa storia “a pezzi” durante la stesura, e se ho deciso di postarla è stato soprattutto merito suo.

Il mio invito, comunque, resta  sempre quello di seguirmi sulla mia [pagina](https://www.facebook.com/gremesis) facebook per avere novità, spoiler o scambiare due chiacchiere!

Nel frattempo vi ringrazio per aver letto e spero di poter leggere un vostro parere, positivo e non! ♥

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**02 – Like a moth to that flame**

       

> «In joy and sorrow, my home's in your arms;
> 
> in a world so hollow, it's breaking my heart.»

 

\- OH MORGANA, JAMES! JAMES! MI SENTI? –

 

* * *

 

_30 Agosto 2014_  
The Cliff, 23  
Brighton Marina

Per tutta la durata del mese di agosto James era stato praticamente insopportabile: non aveva fatto altro che parlare del fatto di essere stato ammesso a Hogwarts, scatenando l’invidia dei fratelli minori. Si era vantato con loro perfino di aver fatto dei semplici acquisti a Diagon Alley insieme al padre e che quest’ultimo l’avesse addirittura accompagnato da Mielandia per dei bastoncini alla liquirizia.

 

In realtà James era un tipo piuttosto taciturno e Harry sembrava essere l’unico Potter felice di tutta quell’allegria: forse Hogwarts avrebbe potuto essere un bel modo per potersi riprendere un po’. Per lui aveva funzionato; quella scuola l’aveva salvato dal mondo bruttissimo in cui era stato costretto a vivere. Da quando Ginny era morta James aveva smesso di condividere i propri pensieri con tutti, fatta eccezione che con Scorpius; per questo non se l’era sentita di dirgli di no a un giro extra a Hogsmeade per festeggiare l’ammissione nella scuola di magia più famosa del mondo.

 

Quando erano rientrati, James aveva condiviso con i fratelli l’esperienza fatta quel pomeriggio e anche un pacchetto di Gelatine Tutti I Gusti +1, con somma gioia per Lily che ne era ghiotta e, infine, si era rintanato nella sua cameretta e aveva azionato il grammofono per ascoltare qualche brano di musica rock.

 

I Malfoy erano stati invitati a cena e si erano presentati in perfetto orario. Per l’occasione Harry aveva addirittura preparato qualcosa da mangiare con le proprie mani, per evitare i commenti acidi di Draco sulla pizza e, infatti, il capofamiglia dei Malfoy fu piuttosto felice di non doversi accontentare di un disco d’impasto coperto di sugo di pomodoro quella sera.

Scorpius aveva educatamente salutato Albus e Lily prima di raggiungere James in camera sua.

 

\- Quindi… domani sera parti per Hogwarts? –

\- Sì! –

\- Ci sarà anche Teddy, vero? –

\- Credo di sì. Farà l’ultimo anno. –

\- E io ti mancherò un po’? –

 

Scorpius era seduto sul tappeto ai piedi del letto e aveva incrociato le gambe, mentre ascoltava un vecchio pezzo dei The Rolling Stone. James gli aveva detto che era un gruppo babbano non più in voga da decenni, eppure per lui era tutto nuovo; era sempre tutto nuovo con James.

 

\- Certo che mi mancherai, - gli disse il ragazzino in tono d’ovvietà, accomodandosi accanto a lui nella stessa posizione, - Ti scriverò almeno una volta alla settimana. –

\- Promettimelo! –

\- Te lo prometto! –

 

* * *

 

_13 Novembre 2018_  
Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria  
di Hogwarts

Scorpius si era allontanato dal gruppetto di amici di James e l’aveva fatto in lacrime. Già dall’anno precedente aveva iniziato a chiedersi perché il suo migliore amico era tanto diverso a scuola in confronto a come era a casa, ma non aveva saputo darsi una risposta.

Ora l’aveva capito: aveva visto James dare un bacio sulle labbra a Chris, un Tassorosso coetaneo del ragazzo. Aveva baciato un altro ragazzo!

Perché non aveva baciato lui? Anzi, perché si limitava a farlo solo quando non c’era nessuno a guardarli?

Inizialmente Malfoy aveva pensato si trattasse di timidezza, o di non voler rivelare agli altri la sua natura sessuale; infine, e ne aveva avuto la conferma proprio in quel momento, vedendolo sbaciucchiarsi con Chris, aveva capito che non lo baciava in pubblico per poter baciare più ragazzi possibili.

 

Il loro primo bacio era avvenuto qualche mese prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico. James era al Manor e il discorso era finito sulle avventure di Ted Lupin; dai racconti di Potter, pareva che Ted fosse stato un vero e proprio furbacchione e che avesse conquistato parecchi cuori grazie al suo ruolo nella squadra di Tassorosso. Potter gli stava raccontando di quando l’aveva visto sbaciucchiarsi con Melissa, una ragazza di qualche anno più piccola, di quanto fosse stato disgustoso vederli tanto appiccicati e sentire i rumori delle loro bocche bagnate.

Successivamente si erano chiesti che cosa diamine ci trovassero i ragazzi e le ragazze nello scambiarsi tutte quelle effusioni e era stato lo stesso Scorpius a proporre di provare a baciarsi. Nulla di romantico, ma una mera curiosità scientifica: quello fu il loro primo bacio e, da quel momento in poi, ne seguirono molti altri. Si erano baciati sotto le coperte prima di andare a dormire, prima di cenare e avevano spesso abbandonato i loro genitori a qualche botta e risposta pur di sgattaiolare via e avere tempo per amoreggiare ancora.

Era stato subito chiaro il motivo per cui era bello baciarsi: un lieve calore che risalva all’altezza del petto e il cuore che batteva forte. Dei validi motivi, del resto.

Che James provasse quella cosa anche con Chris? Questo Scorpius non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

 

\- Scorpius, dove fuggi? Scorp! –

\- Vattene via, stupido! –

\- Ma… che ti ho fatto? –

 

Scorpius aggrottò le sopracciglia indispettito.

\- Che mi hai fatto? Cosa stavi facendo con Chris? Gli stavi controllando le tonsille? –

- Scorp… -

\- No! Non vuoi mai baciarmi a scuola, se non quando non ci vede nessuno! –

\- Pensavo che a te potesse dare fastidio! –

\- …e baci gli altri ragazzi! Perché baci gli altri ragazzi? Perché non baci me? –

\- Scorpius! Calmati, per favore, - gli suggerì James, abbracciandolo. Il ragazzo sembrò dimenarsi ma si arrese qualche attimo dopo: amava troppo il profumo di James per poter interrompere quella stretta.

\- Mi piace quando mi baci, - farfugliò e le sue guance divennero più rosee.

James, con un delicato movimento della spalla, riuscì ad allontanarlo di qualche centimetro, il necessario per poter poggiare la fronte sulla sua. Scorpius socchiuse gli occhi e lasciò che a condurre il gioco fosse proprio l’altro ragazzo che, nel frattempo, aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue. Malfoy sorrise dolcemente nel ricambiare quel bacio e strinse di più le mani sui fianchi di James.

A Scorpius piacevano le labbra di Potter: erano morbide anche da screpolate e avevano un sapore dolce, quasi fruttato, che contrastava con quel carattere spigoloso e inacidito che si ritrovava.

 

Qualche secondo dopo i due si separarono e James incurvò le labbra in un sorriso.

\- Perché non replichiamo in Sala Grande? –

 

* * *

 

 

 _25 Aprile 2020_  
Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria  
di Hogwarts

Grazie al mantello di suo padre, James era riuscito a intrufolarsi nel dormitorio di Serpeverde seguendo il suo migliore amico. Non era la prima volta che succedeva e i due non avevano mai corso grossi rischi, soprattutto perché il compagno di stanza di Scorpius rientrava sempre tardi.

In realtà, solitamente James accompagnava l’amico nei sotterranei prima di risalire alla Torre di Grifondoro; era un’abitudine che aveva preso fin dal primo giorno di scuola di Scorpius e quest’ultimo non ce l’aveva fatta a fargli cambiare idea.

 

Una volta in camera del ragazzo, James si tolse il mantello e lo gettò sul baule ai piedi del letto; in seguito, si fiondò sotto le lenzuola smeraldo per riscaldarsi.

\- Non vorrei dire, però le mie lenzuola sono più belle. –

\- Sei solo uno spocchioso Grifondoro, Jamie! – lo canzonò Scorpius, spogliandosi del mantello e del maglioncino con l’eleganza tipica che lo contraddistingueva.

James incrociò le mani dietro la testa e rimase fermo ad ammirare la scena, - Perché non ti togli anche la cravatta? –

\- Sei uno sciattone, - lo rimproverò Malfoy affettuosamente, - Non hai neanche la decenza di tenere la divisa addosso tutto il tempo. Violi un sacco di regole, lo sai? –

\- Le regole sono fatte per essere violate! –

\- Le regole sono fatte per essere  _rispettate_ , Jamie! –

\- Ma dai, ho tenuto su quella stupida divisa per tutta la giornata. Che hai contro la mia t-shirt? –

\- Niente, in realtà è molto carina. È una delle tue t-shirt che preferisco, - commentò Scorpius in tono vago, sedendosi accanto all’amico. Quest’ultimo ne approfittò per guardarlo da vicino e lasciò scivolare le dita sulla stoffa smeraldo della cravatta del ragazzo, - Hai ancora questa cosa qui, non ti senti soffocare? –

\- In realtà no, risplende sulla mia carnagione, - disse il ragazzo battendo gli occhi con fare civettuolo. Questo scatenò una risata in James che, proprio afferrando la cravatta, lo tirò a sé per baciarlo.

Fu un bacio umido e lungo, al quale Scorpius non riuscì a sottrarsi; in effetti, quando mai si era sottratto ai baci di James? Lasciò che il ragazzo lo trascinasse in quel lettino singolo e poco dopo si ritrovò steso sopra di lui, senza interrompere il contatto tra le loro labbra. James iniziò ad accarezzargli i fianchi e infilò una mano sotto la camicia di Scorpius, che trasalì.

\- Cazzo, James, hai… -

\- …le mani ghiacciate, lo so, - mugolò, mordendogli un labbro, - Ma mi piace la tua pelle, Scorpius, adoro toccarla e sentire i brividi quando s’incontra con le mie mani fredde. –

Il ragazzo sorrise dolcemente e gli rifilò un altro bacio nell’abbandonarsi alle carezze innocenti dell’altro, - Mi inventerò qualche incantesimo per riscaldartele. –

 

James farfugliò qualcosa senza troppa convinzione per poi invertire i ruoli e posizionarsi a cavalcioni su di lui, continuando a baciarlo di tanto in tanto, - Per adesso, dovrai farci l’abitudine, - mormorò mentre, con dei gesti lenti, sbottonava la camicia bianca della divisa. Una volta slacciata gliel’aprì delicatamente e fece scivolare le mani per accarezzarlo sull’addome; la pelle di Scorpius diventava ruvida a contatto con le dita gelide di James e questo scatenò in lui un sorrisetto.

Scorpius lo lasciò fare; si fidava così tanto dell’altro che proprio non avrebbe saputo fare altrimenti. Allungò le mani per carezzare i suoi fianchi al di sopra della t-shirt che ancora indossava e gliela sfilò, lasciandolo a torso nudo. Malfoy l’ammirò in silenzio per secondi interi; James riusciva a risultare sempre sexy, mentre lui aveva il timore di sembrare un povero imbranato.

\- Vorrei tanto fare l’amore con te, - soffiò James, chinandosi a stampargli l’ennesimo bacio della serata. Aveva usato un tono deciso eppure delicato allo stesso momento; come potesse riuscirci era un mistero per tutti.

\- Anche io, Jamie, - rispose Scorpius, - Penso, ehm, che si noti, sai com’è… - ammise e sospinse un po’ il bacino verso quello del ragazzo, ridacchiando. Lui faceva sempre così, quando qualcosa l’imbarazzava cercava di sdrammatizzare con qualche goffaggine: era solo parte della sua strategia.

 

Quando i loro vestiti furono gettati a terra, i loro corpi nudi si strinsero sotto le lenzuola smeraldo. Scorpius aveva la schiena poggiata contro il petto dell’altro, che aveva appena sfilato due dita dalla sua apertura, lasciandolo gemere. Avevano probabilmente usato una quantità spropositata di lubrificante, ma James non voleva che Scorpius si facesse male e quindi aveva preferito abbondare. Per sicurezza, prima di provare a penetrarlo si era anche spalmato una dose extra di liquido alla pesca speziata sul proprio sesso. Solo dopo quella lunga e attenta preparazione James decise di poggiargli le mani sui fianchi e di provare a intrufolarsi nel suo corpo, approfittando della posizione per riempirgli il collo di baci. Scorpius emise un mugolio di dolore già al primo strofinio e affondò le unghie nel braccio sinistro del ragazzo che lo cingeva per metà. James non era nemmeno riuscito a entrare che Malfoy avvertì un forte dolore e strinse gli occhi nel soffocare un urletto. Potter, aveva provato a spingere un po’ per cercare di far entrare almeno il glande, si preoccupò non poco per quel silenzio che ne era seguito e smise di muoversi.

\- Tutto bene, Scorp? –

Malfoy annuì ma non emise un fiato, cosa che insospettì James. Così, quest’ultimo si sporse e notò che delle lacrime rigavano il viso del ragazzo. Uscì subito e lo fece voltare di prepotenza per stringerlo forte.

\- Scorpius! –

\- S-scusami Jamie… -

\- Non devi chiedermi scusa, dovevi dirmelo che ti faceva male! –

\- Ma io… io vorrei tanto fare l’amore con te! Solo che… brucia da morire. –

La punta del naso di James sfiorò quella dell’altro e, dopo avergli mordicchiato le labbra, lo fissò con un’aria piuttosto divertita.

\- E se facessimo al contrario? – propose Potter.

Scorpius sembrò sentirsi spiazzato da quell’opzione che proprio non aveva preso in considerazione neanche nelle sue più fervide fantasie ma, un secondo e uno spintone dopo, era proprio lui quello steso in posizione supina, con James a cavalcioni sopra.

Quest’ultimo recuperò nuovamente quell’oliante e, dopo averne presa una dose abbondante, iniziò a spalmarla sull’erezione di Scorpius, masturbandolo e spargendo il liquido sulla lunghezza dell’asta.

 

Malfoy avvertì il proprio cuore battere forte quasi come se stesse per esplodere e osservò la scena con attenzione, sperando di non venire solo alla vista di James che si preparava per lui con tanta convinzione.

\- Proviamo? – chiese, infine.

Scorpius batté gli occhi e sentì il fiato talmente corto che l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu quella di annuire silenziosamente. Solo qualche secondo dopo si decise a portare le mani ad accarezzare il petto sudato dell’altro ragazzo.

                                                                                            

James era sicuramente più pratico e stoico rispetto al ragazzo, perciò, con la poca grazia che lo contraddistingueva e la voglia di diventare tutt’uno con l’altro, portò le mani sulle proprie natiche e si accomodò sull’erezione di Scorpius con un solo colpo deciso.

A sua volta provò un dolore quasi lancinante, che sembrava squarciarlo in due e dargli fuoco in rapida successione; strinse gli occhi cercando di non far trasparire quella negatività e cercò di concentrarsi, invece, sull’espressione goduriosa del partner.

Scorpius avvertiva il canale dell'altro stringersi in una morsa fortissima attorno al suo pene ed era conscio che anche un’altra spinta potesse portarlo all’orgasmo; per fortuna, invece, James si era fermato con le mani appoggiate sul suo petto in un vano tentativo di abituarsi a all’intrusione. Quando ciò avvenne, con un po’ di titubanza, il ragazzo provò a muoversi su e giù, facendo leva sulle mani appoggiate sulla spalliera del letto; inizialmente fu un dondolio lento e costante, ma poi divenne più frenetico. Tuttavia, durò veramente pochi secondi, poiché Scorpius venne praticamente subito, in un gemito soffocato.

\- Cazzo, - si lamentò ad occhi sgranati, - Cazzo, mi… cioè… oddio… -

 

Potter, ancora eccitato, si sollevò e nell’attimo in cui cercò di stendersi accanto a Scorpius, quest’ultimo nascose la propria faccia sotto al cuscino.

\- Scorpius, che cazzo fai? Così soffochi! Cretino! – esclamò James, cercando di spostargli il cuscino dal viso.

\- No! Voglio morire così. –

\- Smettila, idiota, togliti questo coso dalla faccia! –

\- …mi vergogno! –

\- E di cosa? –

\- Eh… cioè… dai, che schifo! Subito sono… venuto… -

\- È normale, Scorpius, pare che quasi tutti i maschi durino poco durante il primo rapporto sessuale. –

\- E questo dove l’hai letto?! –

\- In biblioteca non ci sono solo libri su incantesimi e pozioni, - lo schernì, riuscendo a buttare il cuscino sul pavimento. Infine gli diede un morso sulla spalla, semplicemente perché gli andava.

\- Ah no? Allora dovrei informarmi! –

\- Girati, - gli disse, in tono quasi imperativo, tant’è che non gli diede neanche il tempo di eseguire quel mezzo ordine che lo spintonò per farlo mettere a pancia in giù.

Il corpo di Scorpius sembrava essere più rilassato dopo quell’orgasmo e James lo leccò lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale, causandogli un fremito.

\- Jamie… -

\- Ti voglio Scorp, - bisbigliò James proprio contro il suo orecchio, investendolo con il proprio fiato caldo. Lasciò che il proprio corpo aderisse contro quello del ragazzo e gli si strusciò contro, tra un morso o un bacio.

\- Anche io, Jamie… -

James ghignò e provò ad intrufolarsi nuovamente nel corpo dell’altro ragazzo; fu comunque difficile, poiché Scorpius si dimostrava insofferente oltre che stretto, però, complice l’orgasmo che aveva avuto qualche attimo prima, sembrò essere più rilassato e questo agevolò la penetrazione.

\- Cazzo! – gridò ancora Scorpius, sgranando gli occhi. La sensazione di dolore, però, aveva lasciato spazio subito a quella di piacere o, forse, si erano mescolate così bene che desiderò soltanto che James continuasse a spingere con più veemenza, per sempre.

Anche le spinte di James durarono meno del previsto e, infatti, qualche minuto dopo si abbandonò contro il corpo dell’altro, riscaldandolo con il proprio. James poggiò l’orecchio sulla spalla del ragazzo e sorrise impercettibilmente.

\- Che ridi? – lo rimproverò Scorpius. Non poteva vedere la sua espressione ma era certo che stesse quantomeno sogghignando: lo conosceva troppo bene per sbagliarsi.

\- Non sto ridendo. –

\- Sì che stai ridendo! Spostati, devo mostrarti il mio sguardo inquisitorio. –

\- No, sto così bene così, - ridacchiò James, braccandolo pur di restare in quella posizione. Sebbene gliel’avesse rivelato in tono scherzoso, James si sentiva davvero bene in quel modo: era bello poter avvertire la pelle nuda dell’altro contro la propria e poterlo tenere abbracciato senza l’impaccio dei vestiti.

Quello, però, fu un idillio che durò poco più di una decina di minuti.

\- Cazzo, Scorp, sta arrivando Jenkins! –

 

James balzò letteralmente dal letto per indossare almeno i pantaloni, emulato da Scorpius. Quest’ultimo odiò veramente tanto il proprio compagno di stanza; rientrava sempre tardi, perché quella volta si era anticipato? Era così bello poter restare abbracciato a Jamie in quel modo! Sbuffò e non ebbe neanche il tempo di poter salutare l’amico con un bacio: quando la porta della camera s’aprì, Potter svanì al di sotto del mantello.

 

Non era una novità che James bazzicasse nei dormitori Serpeverde ma se qualcuno l’avesse visto avrebbe fatto perdere molti punti alla propria casa, al di là del fatto che gli sarebbe stata inflitta una punizione dai docenti.

Così, sconfitto e nascosto dal mantello, James sgattaiolò fuori e s’apprestò a salire i gradini per arrivare alla Torre di Grifondoro.

 

Quando il ragazzo giunse nei propri dormitori si recò subito in bagno per potersi fare una doccia prima di andare a letto e si annusò prima di ungersi con del bagnoschiuma; sorrise e si ripromise di inviare un messaggio al piccolo Malfoy.

 

Scorpius era a letto da circa mezz’ora e proprio non riusciva a dormire. Il profumo di James sembrava avvolgerlo anche ora che non c’era, probabilmente era la scia dell’odore di pesca speziata, o forse le lenzuola avevano assorbito quello di Potter semplicemente. Eppure Malfoy continuava ad annusare quei lembi di stoffa smeraldo e ad avvertire il freddo delle mani di James sfiorargli i fianchi, quando gli si materializzò davanti un piccolo foglio di carta.

Il ragazzo lo afferrò e l’aprì: non era firmato ma non c’era bisogno di un autografo per capirne l’autore.

“Ho ancora il tuo profumo addosso”. Scorpius sorrise con dolcezza e strinse quel bigliettino al petto cercando di addormentarsi mentre il proprio cuore batteva all’impazzata.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Dobbiamo portarlo al San Mungo, è urgente! James… Avanti… Non posso perdere anche te… Che cazzo hai fatto? -

 

* * *

 

 

Note a margine:

Ecco qui il terzo capitolo di questa fan fiction betata da fratella [Pally93](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=915522)! La suddetta non solo mi ha corretto i vari strafalcioni ma ha letto questa storia “a pezzi” durante la stesura, e se ho deciso di postarla è stato soprattutto merito suo.

 

_“[..] già ti odio.”_

 Questo qui è il suo commento alla fine del capitolo e quindi colgo l’occasione per ripeterle che anche io le voglio bene, anche se lo so che in realtà non mi odia sul serio. Spero, almeno: considerando l’ammontare di strafalcioni che ho scritto in questo capitolo ci stiamo avvicinando parecchio!

 

Detto questo, e considerato che da domani ci sarà una sorta di tour de force tra feste di compleanno e festività natalizie, colgo l’occasione per porvi i miei auguri di Natale! Che possa esser sempre pieno di slash! ;)

 

Il mio invito, comunque, resta  sempre quello di seguirmi sulla mia [pagina](https://www.facebook.com/gremesis) facebook per avere novità, spoiler o scambiare due chiacchiere!

Nel frattempo vi ringrazio per aver letto e spero di poter leggere un vostro parere, positivo e non! ♥

 


	4. Chapter 4

**03 – Living in a world without you**

 

> «No more blood,
> 
> I will be there for you my love,
> 
> I will stand by your side»

 

_16 Ottobre 2023  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

 

Grimmauld Place era stata teatro di tanti avvenimenti difficili per la famiglia Potter, eppure James aveva sempre desiderato tornare a vivere in quella casa, cosa che in effetti aveva fatto. Dopo aver superato i M.A.G.O. con il massimo dei voti aveva espresso il desiderio di andare a vivere da solo e fu proprio Harry a consigliargli di provare a tornare a Grimmauld Place.

Il primogenito aveva accettato di buon grado e, aiutato dal padre, aveva portato lì la propria roba e ripulito casa da anni di polvere e cacche di Doxy.

Si era sistemato lì già da un paio d’anni, nei quali aveva anche iniziato il tirocinio al Ministero della Magia all’ufficio per l’uso Improprio dei Manufatti Babbani.

 

Scorpius, invece, aveva lasciato Hogwarts quell’estate e James gli aveva chiesto di andare a vivere con lui in quella casa; ovviamente il ragazzo aveva accolto ben volentieri la sua proposta e, qualche giorno dopo il diploma, si era trasferito da lui.

Il ragazzo aveva avuto qualche problema con suo padre, che proprio non accettava l’ambiguità della relazione morbosa con Potter né il fatto che si trasferisse a casa sua, e questo aveva creato diverse ansie e incomprensioni all’interno della famiglia Malfoy. Tensioni che Scorpius preferì ignorare, poiché era troppo felice di poter dividere casa con quello che era l’amore della sua vita, sebbene non fosse certo di essere ricambiato. Aveva liquidato suo padre dicendo che Grimmauld Place era molto più comoda come soluzione in quanto più vicina alla Magiuniversità e la discussione era finita così, occhiatacce a parte.

 

La vita con James era incredibilmente divertente anche nelle piccole cose e Scorpius aveva imparato ad apprezzare tutte quelle piccole imperfezioni che caratterizzavano il ragazzo. Quella sera stava preparando la cena, dato che a James piaceva quando cucinava per lui, e aveva optato per uno spezzatino di carni e verdure. Stava tagliuzzando del sedano quando sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi.

\- Sono a casa! –

- Hey! –

James saltellò contento fino alla cucina dopo aver appeso il mantello sull’attaccapanni all’ingresso. Raggiunse Scorpius e gli diede un bacio rapido, poi si avvicinò al lavabo per sciacquare le mani, con l’intento nobile di aiutarlo nel tagliuzzare le verdure.

\- Com’è andata al Ministero? –

\- È stato divertente, - borbottò, cingendo il ragazzo per le spalle, - Io e nonno Arthur abbiamo giocato con un coso babbano… se non erro si chiamava “flupper” o qualcosa del genere. Papà l’aveva sequestrato da un locale a Diagon Alley e nonno doveva farci delle verifiche, ma abbiamo finito per giocarci quasi tutto il giorno. –

\- Hai capito, io studio per salvare delle vite e tu invece… giochi! –

\- Beh, però abbiamo capito che era incantato. Le palline finivano subito nella buca e non dava mai i premi, quindi era tutta una manfrina per spillare ai maghi qualche falce. –

\- Quante partite ci sono volute per capirlo? –

\- Almeno venti. A testa, - rise.

\- Sono veramente allibito, James Potter! – finse di rimproverarlo Scorpius, ridacchiando subito dopo.

\- A te com’è andata oggi? –

\- Ho studiato tutto il pomeriggio e sono andato al San Mungo questa mattina, ho imparato tante nuove cose sulle piante. Ho scoperto che i babbani credono che con il basilico si crei un filtro d’amore! -

\- …con il basilico? –

\- Sì, in realtà il basilico è ottimo per il mal di stomaco, non di certo per un filtro d’amore. Assurdo! –

James l’aveva ascoltato con attenzione ma il profumo dei suoi capelli gli stava stuzzicando il naso e, per questo, iniziò a dargli dei baci alla base del collo.

\- Ho… un coltello tra le mani, Jamie. –

- Mhh… posalo, - suggerì l’altro, portando le mani a tracciare il contorno della vita dei pantaloni, sfiorandogli la pelle bianca. Scorpius sussultò e si mordicchiò un labbro dall’interno.

\- Jamie, le tue mani… sono freddissime! –

\- Riscaldamele, allora, - cercò di sedurlo l’altro, infilandogli una mano all’interno dei pantaloni.

\- Sei un demone tentatore! – finse di rimproverarlo Scorpius, dopo aver poggiato il coltello sul tagliere.

James rise contro la sua pelle e lasciò aderire i loro corpi ancora rivestiti, sospingendo il bacino contro il sedere dell’altro, in chiaro cenno di quella voglia improvvisa.

\- La cucina non l’abbiamo ancora testata, - commentò Potter, usando un tono vago.

\- Allora facciamolo subito, che aspettiamo? –

 

Scorpius non avrebbe mai detto di no a James. Non sapeva che tipo di relazione avessero, se fossero solo amici o fidanzati, ma loro condividevano qualcosa d’importante al di fuori della casa, qualcosa che andava oltre una semplice etichetta. Era a questo che pensava mentre se ne stava piegato sul ripiano da lavoro della cucina a brache calate mente James lo rendeva proprio a ogni spinta.

 

* * *

 

 

_16 Settembre 2023  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

\- Allora? Com’è andata? –

\- Malissimo, - sbuffò Scorpius seccato, - Ho voglia di un tè. Ne abbiamo? –

\- Sì, te ne preparo una tazza. Tè nero o bianco? –

\- Nero… come il mio umore! –

 

Scorpius aveva passato l’intera mattina al Manor poiché suo padre l’aveva convocato d’urgenza. Inizialmente il ragazzo aveva pensato che volesse ravvedersi e fare pace, quindi la delusione era stata piuttosto pesante quando si era reso conto che non erano proprio quelle le intenzioni del signor Draco Malfoy. Il ragazzo si buttò sul divano, ancora avvolto nel mantello bagnato di pioggia, e aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione di disappunto.

James aveva spento il grammofono che suonava un pezzo dei Queen, un’altra rock band babbana fuorimoda, ed era andato a preparare un tè per l’altro ragazzo canticchiando la melodia dell’ultima canzone ascoltata.

Qualche minuto dopo Potter lo raggiunse sul divano e gli si accomodò accanto, poggiando sul tavolo le due tazze di tè fumanti.

\- Ha attaccato il suo solito sermone, - disse Scorpius, fissando distrattamente il vapore che si spandeva nell’aria, - Quello sul fatto che io sono l’unico Malfoy e che la dinastia deve continuare, il sangue magico, bla bla bla. –

\- Lo sai che lui ci tiene a queste cose, Scorp… -

\- Mi ha addirittura presentato una ragazza. –

\- Davvero? –

\- Sì. Una certa Susan Fawley o qualcosa del genere, non ho capito bene. Beh, secondo lui dovrei sposarmi con lei quanto prima e provvedere alla diffusione del gene Malfoy. –

\- La sola idea che tu faccia sesso con una ragazza mi disturba, - commentò James.

Scorpius sbuffò sonoramente, poiché James non sembrava intenzionato a prendere la cosa sul serio.

\- Inoltre dice che secondo lui io non sono veramente omosessuale e che mi sono fatto manipolare da te. –

\- Merlino, andiamo! È una stronzata! –

\- Lo so, James, ma lui è convinto di questa cosa e non riuscirò a fargli cambiare idea! –

 

Scorpius sembrò essere sconfortato e afferrò la tazza da tè, stringendola con entrambe le mani. James recuperò la bacchetta e fece un piccolo incantesimo per asciugare i vestiti del ragazzo; non voleva prendesse freddo né che quei vestiti gli si asciugassero addosso. Lui lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e fece un sorso.

\- Vedrai che capirà, ha solo bisogno di tempo. –

\- Lo spero, - sospirò Scorpius, non proprio convinto da quella teoria.

\- Vieni qui, - lo chiamò James, allargando le braccia.

Malfoy emise un verso amareggiato ma poggiò la testa sul petto dell’altro, che lo avvolse in un abbraccio. Non c’era molto altro che potesse fare, dopotutto, per poterlo consolare.

 

* * *

 

 

_08 Novembre 2024  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

\- VATTENE IMMEDIATAMENTE! -

\- Jamie, ascolta, io... -

\- NON VOGLIO ASCOLTARE UN CAZZO, SCORPIUS, VATTENE! -

\- Jamie, per favore, non fare così, io…  -

\- “Jamie” un cazzo. Tu ora prendi il baule e te ne vai con le tue gambe, prima che io decida di lanciarti una Maledizione Cruciatus, siamo intesi? - il tono della voce di James non sembrava ammettere repliche: era stato risoluto e minaccioso, proprio come voleva che fosse.  Era colmo di rabbia e disprezzo e il giovane uomo stringeva con forza la copia de “La Gazzetta del Profeta”.

\- Posso almeno spiegarti? -

\- Te ne devi andare! - gli urlò contro Potter, lanciandogli contro una delle due tazze di terracotta che normalmente utilizzavano per bere il tè. L’oggetto si frantumò sul pavimento rumorosamente ma nessuno dei cocci colpì il ragazzo.

 

Quella casa aveva già visto una scena del genere e l’ultima volta le cose non erano finite proprio bene. Scorpius guardò James con occhi lucidi, quasi come se fosse sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.

\- Jamie… ascoltami, non l’ho deciso io! –

\- Non l’hai deciso tu? Vuoi farmi credere che un cazzo di matrimonio, nel quale tu sei lo sposo, è accaduto casualmente? –

\- Mio padre, lui ha programmato tutto e… -

\- Tu lo sapevi, Scorpius. Lo sapevi, perché qui c’è tutto il set fotografico. –

\- …sì, lo sapevo, ma… -

\- “Ma” un corno di Erumpment, Scorpius. Vattene. –

\- Io non voglio sposarmi, Jamie, io ti amo, - pianse Scorpius, raggiunto dalla seconda tazza che fece la stessa fine dell’altra.

\- Smettila con queste stronzate, - ruggì James. Aveva l’aria talmente spiritata che, se ne fosse stato capace, gli avrebbe dato fuoco con un solo sguardo.

\- Me ne andrò, - rispose Scorpius, come se volesse placare quell’ira. Afferrò il mantello e si coprì rapidamente prima di aprire la porta e voltarsi verso l’altro.

\- Io ti amo, - ribadì.

James lo spintonò fuori di casa e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle con una violenza inaudita; infine, si poggiò con le spalle contro la porta chiusa e iniziò a battere con i piedi per terra in preda al pianto, scivolando contro quel legno duro fino a ritrovarsi seduto sul pavimento.

 

Scorpius era rimasto impalato lì fuori, con la meno ferma a mezz’aria nel tentativo di bussare. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli?

Sapeva di avergli spezzato il cuore e di averlo fatto soffrire, cosa che si era sempre augurato di non fare. Poggiò la fronte contro la porta e iniziò a lacrimare senza accorgersene, rendendosi conto che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, da quel momento in poi, una vita intera senza le mani fredde di James.

 

* * *

 

 

_10 Novembre 2024  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

Harry era in pensiero per suo figlio; da quando aveva letto la notizia del matrimonio di Scorpius, James aveva smesso di rispondere alle lettere o alle chiamate via camino, così si era presentato nella casa che un tempo aveva condiviso con Ginny. Aveva bussato alla porta reggendo una scatola piena di leccornie e vinili babbani, consapevole che avrebbero tirato su il primogenito.

Albus, che aveva tanto insistito per accompagnarlo, in quel momento si sentì completamente inutile, visto che la porta era rimasta barrata.

\- Papà, siamo qui da mezz’ora e James non risponde. Forse dovremmo entrare, - disse.

\- Non volevo forzarlo, Al… magari è in bagno e non ci sente. Aspettiamo altri dieci minuti, va bene? –

\- Sono preoccupato, pa’. Ha smesso di scrivere anche a me da un paio di giorni e l’orologio a casa dei nonni lo portava come “in pericolo di vita” e… -

\- Va bene, entriamo, - Harry sfoderò la bacchetta e la puntò contro la serratura, -  _Alohomora_! –

 

Harry e suo figlio entrarono in casa e non erano preparati a quella visione. La casa era ridotta veramente male; c’erano frammenti di vetro e cocci di porcellana ovunque sul pavimento, i mobili erano caduti e il loro contenuto si era rovesciato sul pavimento, dalla cucina proveniva una forte puzza di rancido e un piccolo ratto stava trafugando qualche pezzettino di formaggio ammuffito lasciato sul piano cottura.

\- Papà, - chiamò Albus, - o c’è stata una battaglia, e sinceramente spero di sì, o James ha bisogno di un Guaritore con urgenza. –

\- Ti confesso che questa situazione mi sta mettendo più angoscia dello scontro con Voldemort, - ammise Harry, - Andiamo di sopra e cerchiamo tuo fratello. –

 

Era davvero strano che il grammofono fosse ridotto a pezzi, così come i dischi in vinile. Questo dettaglio, che Albus aveva omesso di riferire al padre, insieme agli altri indizi fecero preoccupare il minore dei Potter, che scalò quella montagna di rifiuti e detriti per giungere in quella che un tempo era la camera di James, nella speranza di trovarlo lì.

Non lo trovò e la cosa lo mandò in agitazione; prima di allarmare il genitore, tuttavia, decise di dare uno sguardo nelle altre camere.

James aveva convissuto insieme a Scorpius per quasi un anno ma i due ragazzi erano praticamente fidanzati da una vita, per quanto fuori dagli schemi fosse la loro relazione. Questo Albus lo sapeva bene e immaginava che suo fratello stesse soffrendo veramente molto per quel matrimonio inaspettato con Susan Fawley. Il fatto che non si fossero lasciati prima significava, oltremodo, che James l’aveva scoperto solo grazie all’articolo su una delle tante riviste che leggeva. Suo fratello non era mai stato bravo a reagire alle notizie-shock, rimaneva chiuso in sé stesso e si sospettavano anche dei gesti autolesionistici; l’unico che era stato capace di farlo uscire dal suo guscio era stato proprio Malfoy, ma come avrebbe fatto ora che era stato proprio lui a ferirlo?

 

\- Albus, trovato niente di sopra? –

\- Non ancora pa’, ora entro nell’ultima stanza… -

Albus aprì la porta dell’unica camera da letto non perlustrata e si rese conto di aver messo il piede in qualcosa di liquido e vagamente appiccicoso. Lanciò un “Lumos” per vedere qualcosa, visto che le finestre erano state oscurate, e sgranò gli occhi nel realizzare che non aveva messo un piede in qualche avanzo di cibo bensì in un rivolo di sangue. Scostò lo sguardo e lì lo vide, completamente senza sensi sul pavimento freddo.

\- OH MORGANA, JAMES! JAMES! MI SENTI? –

 

A quelle urla Harry si catapultò di sopra, raggiungendo il figlio minore. Si portò le mani sulla bocca nel vedere il corpo di James ricoperto da profondi tagli, ferite e sangue secco che gli si era appiccicato sulla pelle.

 

\- Dobbiamo portarlo al San Mungo, è urgente! James… Avanti… Non posso perdere anche te… Che cazzo hai fatto? – Albus si era inginocchiato accanto al fratello ma non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per farlo riprendere. Il battito del cuore sembrava essere assente e un “Epismendo” di certo non sarebbe stato sufficiente per rimettere le cose a posto.

Harry li abbracciò come poteva; era disperato ma cercò di non darlo a vedere, per non allarmare ulteriormente il figlio minore.

\- Sto per smaterializzare tutti e tre al San Mungo, - disse, e un attimo la casa era vuota.

 

* * *

 

 

_10 Novembre 2024  
Ospedale San Mungo_

Una volta arrivati al San Mungo, Harry aveva subito allertato i Guaritori al banco accettazione. Le condizioni di James erano veramente gravi, tant’è che fu subito portato al quarto piano, nel reparto lesioni da incantesimo.

Albus camminò in lungo e in largo nei corridoi del quinto piano, quello riservato ai visitatori, nella speranza di ricevere qualche aggiornamento, mentre Harry era seduto su una poltroncina di velluto dorata con lo sguardo perso nel nulla. Non era decisamente pronto per rivivere una situazione del genere; non che normalmente si fosse pronti per affrontare un momento intenso come quello, però il pensiero di Harry non poté fare altro che voltare verso il ricordo di Ginny e di quella notte.

\- Ti ho preso un tè, - la voce di Albus suonò dolce alle orecchie del padre.

Harry lo ringraziò e afferrò quella tazza, facendone subito un sorso.

\- Si riprenderà? –

\- Spero di sì… vado a controllare, va bene? – chiese, rassicurante.

\- Va bene, sì… ti aspetto qui. –

 

Albus provò a raggiungere il quarto piano alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse dirgli qualcosa su suo fratello; camminava sovrappensiero e svoltò bruscamente a destra per prendere le scale. Così facendo, urtò casualmente un Guaritore di passaggio.

\- Oh, mi scusi, io… -

\- No, stia… Albus? –

\- Scorpius? –

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo sconvolto. Albus deglutì e cercò di non tenere le fauci troppo spalancate per lo stupore, - Lavori qui? –

\- Beh, sì… da quando ho finito Hogwarts sono un tirocinante. –

\- Capito, sei sempre stato bravo in queste cose, - sorrise Albus.

\- Tu perché sei qui? – chiese; avvertì un forte imbarazzo ma suppose che fosse normale.

\- Ehm… -

\- Non devi dirmelo per forza, scusami, sono… stato invadente. –

\- Sono qui per James, - parlò il ragazzo, sputando quella frase nella maniera più rapida possibile.

\- È successo qualcosa a James? –

\- Non sappiamo, cioè… siamo qui da un paio d’ore. –

\- Dov’è? Magari posso chiedere al Garitore che lo ha in cura! –

\- Era al quarto piano ma ci avevano detto che era molto grave. –

\- Molto… grave? – Scorpius era assolutamente senza parole e, senza neanche sapere cosa fosse accaduto, si sentì subito in colpa.

\- Scorpius, - sospirò Albus, - penso che abbia provato a togliersi la vita con un Sectumsempra, ma non ne sono sicuro al cento per cento. –

\- Che… che dici? –

\- Mi è capitato di vedere gli effetti di quest’incantesimo e so che riesce a uccidere un mago facendolo morire dissanguato, se non si interviene in fretta. Non so da quanto tempo fosse lì, era steso per terra davanti a uno specchio. Penso se lo sia scagliato contro da solo, - commentò Albus in tono triste.

 

Scorpius indietreggiò di qualche passo e lasciò cadere tutte le fiale di pozioni che portava in mano; mantenne il contatto visivo con Albus per dei secondi prima di correre scendendo le scale.

\- JAMES! – urlò, raggiungendo il piano inferiore. Incontrò il Guaritore di turno e lo fermò come a braccarlo, - scusa Linzie, per caso ti hanno affidato Potter? –

\- Ciao Scorpius! Uhm… James Sirius Potter, sì, - la donna assunse un’espressione amareggiata, - Perché? –

\- Come sta? –

\- Scorpius ma cosa… -

\- COME STA? – urlò.

\- Resta calmo, Malfoy. Non puoi urlare in un corridoio, - lo riprese la donna.

\- Scusami, davvero, ma lui è… non lo so, - Scorpius abbassò lo sguardo. Cosa era James? Adesso, forse, solo un ex, ma nel suo cuore James era il motivo per cui andare avanti. – Come sta? –

\- Sto andando a parlare ora con i parenti, Scorpius. Mi dispiace, ma non posso rivelarti informazioni. –

 

Albus era appena giunto al quarto piano quando incontrò la Guaritrice e la salutò con un sorriso.

\- Buonasera, la stavo cercando. –

\- Stavo per raggiungervi. Suo padre è sopra? –

\- Sì, ma… è in stato di shock. Può dire a me, sono suo fratello oltre che l’Auror che l’ha ritrovato. –

\- Sì. Le lesioni che suo fratello aveva sul corpo erano tante e gravi. Si è dissanguato, letteralmente, e abbiamo provato a somministrargli una pozione per far aumentare il livello di sangue ma… -

\- …me lo dica. Ho bisogno di sentirlo. –

\- Non è stato sufficiente a far ripartire gli organi. James Sirius Potter è deceduto ufficialmente stanotte. Mi dispiace per la vostra perdita. –

\- Grazie, - disse il ragazzo, cercando di non mostrare alcun segno di cedimento. Avrebbe voluto piangere e urlare, ma solo dopo aver preso a pugni Scorpius, per cui salutò la Guaritrice con un cenno del capo e fece per salire le scale.

\- È morto… - farfugliò Scorpius, origliando incredulo quelle parole. Lanciò un urlo disperato e corse verso la stanza dalla quale era uscita Linzie. Spalancò la porta e trovò il corpo di James steso su un lettino; sembrava essere nudo, coperto solo da un velo bianco. Gli si avvicinò a passo lento e ondeggiando, come se fosse ubriaco; il corpo di James presentava diverse cicatrici, ripulite dal sangue dai Garitori, e la sua carnagione aveva assunto un colore cianotico. Una volta accanto a lui avvicinò una mano al viso per accarezzarglielo e scoppiò a piangere accasciandosi sul suo ventre.

 

Harry e Albus giunsero in camera qualche minuto dopo. Il capofamiglia dei Potter era veramente affranto; aveva appena avuto la notizia della dipartita del suo primogenito, il più fragile dei suoi figli ma quello più creativo e passionale. James, a tratti, gli ricordava sé stesso da giovane: una leggera predisposizione a ficcarsi nei guai e un talento innato per Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Aveva la sua testa dura e le spalle abbastanza larghe per poter difendere i suoi amici, eppure ora era deceduto in seguito a un tentativo di suicidio. Il senso di colpa prese il sopravvento in Harry, poiché era sicuro che se gli avesse dato un abbraccio in più, se lo fosse andato a trovare prima, se non gli avesse dato il permesso di andare a vivere da solo, forse a quest’ora James sarebbe stato ancora vivo.

 

Quando furono dentro la camera Albus fu colpito da uno scatto d’ira: la sola immagine di Malfoy, colui che aveva fatto soffrire tanto il proprio fratellone, che piangeva a ridosso del cadavere di James lo fece scattare. Gli si avvicinò a passo spedito e con uno strattone lo staccò dal corpo del ragazzo, per poi tirargli un pugno sullo zigomo.

 

\- Albus! – lo rimproverò il padre, - che stai facendo?! Fermati subito! –

\- Questo stronzo! È solo colpa sua se James è morto! – gridò Albus.

\- Albus! –

\- Non è colpa mia! –

\- Tu… tu lo hai ucciso! – urlò Albus, che non riuscì a dargli un secondo gancio soltanto perché Harry lo teneva braccato.

\- Io non ho fatto nulla! –

\- Lui ti amava, - disse Albus, scoppiando a piangere per la rabbia e la tristezza. Non riusciva ad accettare il fatto che suo fratello si fosse suicidato a causa di una storia d’amore finita male, - Avrebbe potuto trovare chiunque… avrebbe potuto trovare una persona che lo amava davvero, invece ha deciso di smettere di vivere, solo perché tu hai deciso di sposarti con quella! –

\- Non l’ho deciso io! Io amavo James, Albus! – pianse Scorpius, passandosi una mano sullo zigomo che batteva per il dolore.

\- Se lo amavi davvero, non l’avresti ridotto così! Stronzo! – urlò ancora.

\- Albus… - cercò di richiamarlo il padre, che aveva preso a tremare. Aveva appena perso un figlio, non era in grado di poter badare a una rissa; l’unica cosa che voleva fare era quella di piangerlo e abbracciarlo.

\- Io lo amavo davvero, - disse Scorpius, continuando a piangere.

\- Vattene, - gli ordinò Albus, - lasciaci smaltire il nostro dolore. –

 

* * *

 

Note a margine:

 

Come da prassi un grazie va a fratella [Pally93](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=915522) per avermi fatto da beta (ç_ç non potete capire quanta gioia per il suo regalino di Natale… adoro fratella e i suoi maglioni natalizi!). Esaminando questa storia ci siamo rese conto che una delle scene ricordava la sua fan fiction “[Una storia che vale](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3650659&i=1)”, ed effettivamente devo aver usato una delle sue idee involontariamente; pertanto vi consiglio di leggerla perché è una storia molto bella, come tutte quelle che scrive lei.

Il mio invito è sempre quello di seguirmi sulla mia [pagina](https://www.facebook.com/gremesis) facebook per avere novità, spoiler o scambiare due chiacchiere!

E volevo ringraziare e mandare un abbraccio a  **Miryel**  <3 così, perché lei sa.

Nel frattempo vi ringrazio per aver letto e spero di poter leggere un vostro parere! ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**04 – When love and death embrace**

 

>  «I'm in love with you
> 
> and it's crushing my heart.
> 
> All I want is you
> 
> to take me into your arms»                     

 

 

_11 Novembre 2024  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

“Lui ti amava” così aveva detto, o meglio gridato, Albus il giorno prima. Scorpius aveva trascorso l’intera notte a rimuginare sui singoli gesti di James in quei vent’anni trascorsi insieme, alla ricerca di un qualcosa che potesse farglielo capire. Tutto era confuso all’interno della propria mente e non poteva assolutamente credere che il ragazzo avesse preferito farla finita per quell’assurda storia del matrimonio. Che poi, glielo aveva anche detto che suo padre gli aveva presentato Susan; certo, aveva omesso solo un piccolo particolare, cioè che aveva acconsentito per non sentire il peso delle parole “famiglia” e “stirpe”, ma glielo aveva detto.

Che razza di scusante era quella?

Patetica.

La verità era che non aveva una scusa e lo sapeva bene.

 

Scorpius conservava ancora le chiavi di quella che per un anno era stata la loro casa, quindi decise di entrare a dare un’occhiata: nulla era come ricordava. La parete all’ingresso, proprio lì dove avevano fatto l’amore rientrando da una serata con gli amici, aveva la carta da parati stracciata; il divano in soggiorno, dove avevano fatto sesso per circa tutto il pomeriggio di una domenica, sembrava essere stato preso a pugnalate per quanta imbottitura era uscita; la cucina era sporca di cibo avariato e cacche di ratto, perfino lì dove James lo aveva preso da dietro per una sveltina prima di cena, e tutto questo al di fuori del disordine e degli oggetti spaccati per terra. James doveva aver dato sfogo a tutto il suo dolore distruggendo quello che gli ricordava Scorpius e per questo aveva ridotto a brandelli praticamente tutto. Quest’ultimo faticò persino a respirare ma decise di proseguire il giro in casa, alla ricerca di un indizio, di un ricordo che non facesse male. Nella prima camera da letto c’era una finestra e lì avevano sterminato alcuni Doxy impertinenti, mentre nella seconda si erano lanciati contro le vernici colorate durante un’opera di ristrutturazione; Scorpius sorrise al ricordo del volto allegro di James coperto di un rosa molto fluorescente.

Infine c’era la camera da letto che avevano condiviso per mesi: il pavimento era completamente sporco di sangue ma per il resto la stanza era rimasta illibata. Scorpius spostò lo sguardo su quel letto morbido dove tante volte aveva fatto l’amore con James, e tante altre si erano solo lasciati andare a una notte di sonno, rigorosamente stretti l’uno all’altro. Il solo ricordo della sensazione di calore che lo invadeva durante i loro abbracci gli si strinse il cuore in una morsa.

Malfoy si accomodò sul letto e annusò il cuscino con la federa vermiglio, perché “un animo Grifondoro resta tale per sempre”, per poi stringerlo al petto cercando di emulare il calore di un abbraccio.

 

Forse James non gli aveva mai detto “ti amo” né gli aveva chiesto di essere il suo fidanzato, ma gli era sempre stato accanto in ogni momento. L’aveva sempre abbracciato, confortato, sostenuto e difeso, anche a costo di far perdere dei punti alla propria casa scolastica o di scatenare una rissa in strada. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sembrò di sentire la voce ovattata di James che cantava sotto la doccia, o di rientrare a casa e ascoltare una canzone babbana a caso provenire dal suo grammofono.

Gli sovvenne anche di quando una mattina si era svegliato veramente tardi e l’immagine che aveva visto non appena aveva aperto gli occhi era stata l’espressione dolce di un James baciato da quel poco sole che filtrava dalla finestra.

 

Poggiò il cuscino lì dove l’aveva trovato e si diresse verso lo specchio a grandezza umana che era in camera per osservarsi intorno: era stato sicuramente lì che il suo amato James si era autoinflitto un Sectumsempra, data la crepa presente al centro.

Scorpius si ammirò: era vestito di tutto punto per il matrimonio, eppure si sentì come il più grande dei pagliacci presenti al mondo. Allungò una mano a sfiorare il vetro e a sentirlo freddo sotto le dita lo colpì un brivido; cosa aveva provato James? Cosa l’aveva spinto a compiere un atto così drastico?

 

Accettando quel matrimonio aveva dato ragione al padre che riteneva una baggianata la sua storia con James, e questo l’aveva capito troppo tardi e solo dopo un gesto tanto estremo.

Perché quel testone di James non gliel’aveva mai detto, che l’amava?

Avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi e prenderlo a pugni ma l’unica cosa che ebbe il coraggio di fare fu abbracciare lo specchio e scoppiare a piangere, completamente inerme.

 

* * *

 

_10 Settembre 2023  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

Scorpius non poteva credere ai suoi occhi e fissava con attenzione quella chiave fluttuargli elegantemente davanti al naso. Aveva messo su l’espressione più sorpresa dell’ultimo secolo e non fece neanche in tempo a riporre i ricordi scolastici nel baule che saltò letteralmente addosso a James, abbracciandolo.

\- Lo prendo per un sì? – aveva chiesto Potter, ricambiando quell’abbraccio.

\- Sì, - borbottò Scorpius, strofinando una guancia contro il maglioncino giallo che indossava l’altro ragazzo, - Ho un po’ paura, ma sono felice. –

\- Di cosa hai paura? –

\- Di litigare, di farti scoprire cose di me che non ti piacciono, o di finire a fare a botte… -

\- Noi litighiamo sempre, e non c’è niente di te che mi piace, e finiamo sempre alle mani. Cosa dovrebbe cambiare? – scherzò James, facendo spallucce.

Scorpius rise, perché lo sapeva cosa volevano significare quelle parole, e si allungò sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

\- E poi sono stufo di mangiare roba precotta. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che sappia usare il cibo e crearne pietanze commestibili! –

\- Potevi prenderti un elfo domestico, Potter, - lo schernì Scorpius.

\- Non esistono elfi domestici belli come te, Malfoy! – James sorrise e portò una mano a scompigliargli i capelli.

\- Tanto lo so che in realtà mi hai dato queste chiavi perché vuoi dividere la tua vita con me, razza di stupido Grifondoro! –

 

James aveva sorriso di nuovo e l’aveva guardato con dolcezza; Scorpius si stava preparando all’ennesimo scambio di rispostacce quando, invece, il ragazzo deluse tutte le sue aspettative.

\- È vero: voglio dividere la mia vita, e la mia casa, con te. Per sempre. -

 

* * *

 

 

_11 Novembre 2024  
Grimmauld Place, 12_

Una luce verde fece brillare le finestre del secondo piano di Grimmauld Place, che si frantumarono in mille pezzi qualche attimo dopo.

La casa era stata messa in ordine e ripulita totalmente, mentre una canzone echeggiava nell’aria, giungendo all’esterno, udibile perfino da chi passeggiava in strada.

L’appartamento profumava di vaniglia e cannella e l’unico dettaglio fuori posto era una scritta rossa, vagamente colata, abbozzata sul vetro dello specchio nella camera padronale: “Voglio dividere la mia vita, e la mia casa, con te. Per sempre.”

 

Il silenzio fu interrotto solo da un vecchio grammofono incantato che suonava un vecchio disco babbano: “ _I love you and you're crushing my heart. I need you, please take me into your arms… when love and death embrace_.”

 

* * *

 

**_the end_ **

* * *

 

 

Note a margine:

Eccoci alla fine di questa triste storia. Quando l’ho scritta non pensavo nemmeno di pubblicarla, e quando l’ho messa online non credevo sarebbe potuta piacere. Dalle vostre recensioni ho capito che invece le mie erano solo paranoie e sono davvero felice di tutte le parole che mi avete dedicato nei commenti!

La prima persona che ha creduto in questa minilong è stata [Pally93](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=915522), che ho anche costretto a farmi da beta. Pertanto se in questa storia non avete notato errori o pesantezze è solo merito suo!

Poi vorrei ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno dedicato dei minuti alla lettura di questa storia, quindi Mattia, Padme83, Shyliss, Abby_da_Edoras, BlueRoar, Miryel, fumoemiele, _aivy_demi_ e chiunque lo farà in futuro!

 

Se volete saperne di più, seguite la mia [pagina](https://www.facebook.com/gremesis) facebook!

 

Alla prossima ♥

**Author's Note:**

> \- Canzoni citate:  
> When love and death embrace – HIM;  
> The funeral of Hearts – HIM;  
> Hello – Evanescence;


End file.
